(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cases for accommodating various articles such as writing tools and cosmetics, and, more particularly, to an accommodated article retainer used with such cases for retaining the accommodated articles in a sandwiched state.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been known various means for retaining such things as writing tools and cosmetics accommodated in cases. However, these well-known retaining means are either complicated in construction and lead to a high cost, or, if their construction is simple, can not withstand long use.
In other words, there has hitherto been no accommodated article retainer, which is simple in construction, leading to low cost, and nevertheless can withstand long use.